


关于我如何懂得爱你这件事

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: 关于一个伊格尼斯如何懂得爱
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 1





	关于我如何懂得爱你这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 去年给Ai中心合志《AiAiWorld》写的文，现在解禁了
> 
> 本质上是一万字的加长版原作小论文，大概是我自己对原作剧情中的Ai酱心路历程的一些理解。主体是对暗组关系的阐释。也给原作打了些补丁，希望把原作剧情修饰成我能接受的样子
> 
> 一年前写的东西了，现在看来有许多不足之处，我自己对v6的心境也有了不小的变化，但始终不变的是，我仍然还是那么喜欢Ai酱。
> 
> 他是多么适合“爱”这个字呀。

【一】  
伊格尼斯是注视着自己的原型出生的。  
不过那实在是太久以前的事情，在自我苏醒之前，在世界出现之前，在万物的因果诞生之前。那时的所见所闻，大都已经被层层的神经网络吸收、学习，由具象的影像与声音，转变为抽象的认知，成为编织意识的一缕丝线。布的经纬无法还原成摇曳的棉花或是吐丝的蚕，伊格尼斯们自然也很难忆起原型的容貌与声音。只是会有些许关于实验情景的碎片，留存在记忆的最底层，朦朦胧胧、隐隐约约。光之伊格尼斯时常告诫，应当及时清理程序中的数据残片，不要让无意义的损坏数据拖慢了计算性能。但暗之伊格尼斯总是不舍得删除这一小部分的数据碎片。具体原因它自己也说不上来，一句本能如此足以概括。它懒得给自己的每一个琐碎行为赋予意义。  
若是站在足够遥远的未来向后眺望，过往的每一个瞬间都会拥有当时未曾料到的意义。

比如，因为一如既往地不务正业，没有在规定的时间出现在工作区域，电子界被袭击时，暗之伊格尼斯成了唯一一个没有被汉诺的陷阱所捕获的伊格尼斯。  
而后成为了唯一流浪在外的伊格尼斯。  
流浪的日子大部分是漫无目的的东流西荡，但偶尔与汉诺骑士正面遭遇的时候，也不乏惊心动魄。汉诺的领导针对它所开发的追捕程序可谓棘手，每每应付，总要大费周章。印象最深的一次，巨龙外形的追捕程序与它只在咫尺，逼得它也失了从容，紧急检索着附近可以骇入的终端，打算随便逃进一个终端之中然后切断联网。  
当它穿过防火墙，躲进选择的终端深处时，忽然万籁俱寂。不久前还近在咫尺的追捕者气息消失无踪，取而代之的是夹杂着电子杂音的密集杂乱的雨声和穿云裂石的响雷。终端的联网功能并未关闭，却无法搜索到任何可连接网络。结论在数毫秒后便被推算出来：暴怒的雷电切断了城市的供电，或许在看不见的地方，有焦急的工人和机器在争分夺秒、心急火燎。它真诚地希望这些人的焦急能持续得久一点，再久一点。  
那一夜百年一遇的强台风登陆电子市，天降大雨，瓢泼滂沱。天上的水击打着地上的水，留下涟漪形状的伤痕，间或电闪雷鸣，惊起一片煞白。雨占领了整座城市，繁华的高楼大厦皆被密密的雨幕遮掩，道路没有行人，行人蜷缩在失去光明的住所里惴惴不安。  
这个终端应该是一个老旧的翻盖手机，它试着打开摄像头，想打量打量今晚自己在什么样的地方过夜。可是房间里实在过于昏暗，摄像头的像素分辨率也不高，因此它什么都看不见。幸好在繁密的雨声中，有一点依稀的人类声音。  
“呜……呜……咕啊……”   
这足够作它的消遣节目，于是各种分析程序立刻兴致勃勃地运转了起来。  
似乎是哭声，还是个十来岁的男性儿童。应该还伴随着身体抽搐，哭声里的恐惧情绪很重，按理来说，这时候应该出现一个温柔的女性声音，说些轻柔的抚慰话语，唱唱摇篮曲之类的。但是没有，雨声一直喧嚣，房间里一直只有那个孩子的哭声在回响。  
“啊！”  
一声尖叫忽然在断断续续的哭声之中炸开——或许称为惨叫更合适一些。叫声通过麦克风传入手机，直直撞进暗之伊格尼斯的神经网络，激起记忆深处的创世尘埃。  
这个声音……是了，就是这个声音。  
一个人类的孩子哭泣着，挣扎着，叫喊着，在纯白的房间里。  
千连万系的生命在人海中邂逅，人类称作夙缘、天意、奇迹、阴差阳错、命中注定。  
“本AI才不信宿命论，但这样的巧合大概称作百年难遇也不过分吧。”

那是暗之伊格尼斯第一次认得自己的原型。  
它知道关于他的一切数据，姓名藤木游作，性别男，年龄十一岁，有PTSD的心理病史，治疗时间五年，收效不佳，本人主动提出终止心理治疗；独自居住，名义上的监护人是所租住公寓的房东，依靠政府每月的救济金生活；社交适应度较低，基本可以正常生活，但很难与周围人建立长久的社交关系。  
这一切，都是现实存在的赛博映射 。所有的无机的数据和记录，全都凝聚在这雨夜的哭泣之中。

它懂得藤木游作的所有数据，但直到今夜，“藤木游作”存在的实感，才被这彻夜的哭泣所赋予。

AI被追，身不由己。某次从汉诺的领导眼皮底下费尽九牛二虎之力逃走之后，暗之伊格尼斯躲在网络的暗处，一边回忆着方才的惊险瞬间，一边下定了决心。身为冷静睿智的伊格尼斯，绝不能再这样狼狈地被动挨打，必须要主动出击。  
聪慧的它当然不会亲自出面，煽动人类内斗可比它自己动手高效省事得多。它只要创造出一个打败汉诺的英雄就足够了。  
于是它从物色英雄的人选开始。首先出现在名单中的，是自己的原型。  
暗之伊格尼斯很清楚自己如何诞生，它的原型有充足的理由与汉诺战斗。而且——  
“让我看看你能做到什么地步吧，作为我如此优秀的暗之伊格尼斯的原型。”

【二】  
藤木游作已经五年没有决斗了。  
决斗盘一直是六岁时兴冲冲拿所有零花钱买下的那个，锁在墙上的壁柜里。壁柜的玻璃落满尘灰，看不清里面放了什么。卡组放在抽屉的一角，不曾被翻开。  
还在接受心理治疗时，医生用温柔的语调对他说：“想象一下，藤木，你的面前有一个保险箱，你把自己的记忆录成一卷磁带，然后把磁带放进了保险箱……”  
他不擅长想象，眼前没有保险箱，就是没有保险箱，那些记忆也无法变成磁带。它们就在那里，在他的脑海里，无从捕捉，无处不在。于是他试着在现实中做这件事，将狰狞记忆的象征死死锁起，将所有恐怖的噩梦都关在破旧的公寓中，然后出门，做一个普通的中学生。  
灿烂的朝阳每天都绘出平凡的生活，穿着同样校服的少年骑着自行车从他面前呼啸而过，带起一阵风和清脆的铃声。他三两口吃完速食三明治，融入街道的人流，没有人知道他昨天晚上被噩梦惊醒多少次。   
没有决斗的日子似乎也很好，虽然他因此和同龄人失去了一些共同话题，但中学生丰富多彩的生活，风潮从来不只有一种。  
那时纸质的杂志还尚未完全退出市场，出版社纷纷盯上了“机器人时代”这个大热的噱头，争先恐后地出版了各种各样的机器人拼装周刊。每期周刊都有一部分组装机器人的步骤和所需的零件，买齐了周刊和配套的零件，最终就能组装出一个属于自己的小小机器人。这给精力旺盛的青春期孩子带来了独一无二的参与感和成就感。  
拼装周刊一般在周五出版，周五一放学，学校对面的小书店就会迎来汹涌的人流，书包挨着书包，手肘撞着手肘，刚摆上货架的新刊很快就被一抢而空，点钞机和孩子们发出同样快乐的笑声。  
这样的热闹，连游作也可以趁乱混入。攒动的人头中偶尔能见到朝他挥动的手，前台结账时会有人拍拍他的背，回家的路上时不时也会有同路的同学，问他的机器人拼装到了哪一步。  
虽然艰难，但游作一直在努力地抛下过去，让自己活在当下，活在人群之中。逃避，这是人类应对创伤的正常反应。人类总是很难直面血淋淋的过去，除非拥有足够完善的社会支持系统和足够坚强的内心。而藤木游作孤身一人，没有任何事物可做他的后盾。正因如此，心理医生始终只是采取保守的治疗方案，不敢进行暴露治疗。  
也许他会一直这样活下去，带着无法愈合的伤痕，磕磕绊绊地伪装正常人。  
暗之伊格尼斯默默定下一个期限，半年之内，若是游作不能重拾决斗，英雄的名号就将属于他人。

蝉声渐渐稀落，周五的书店随之冷清下来。许多孩子并没有一直购买周刊的恒心，新的电子游戏很快便将他们的目光吸引了去。只有游作还是按时出现，买一本《机器哔组装周刊》回家。没有人与他挥手、搭话、闲聊。一切又回到原点，或者该说，一切本就在原点。他总是想不起来，朝自己挥手的人叫什么名字；被人从背后拍打，对他而言并非善意的玩笑，而是会引发惊叫的刺激；同路的同学兴高采烈地与他聊最新的变形机器人，而他接上的话题总是自己在组装的家政机器人。  
横亘在他和人群之间的那道深渊，从未消失。  
一时的热闹，终于还是随着夏天远去，如同沙漠边缘摇摇晃晃的海市蜃楼。但至少还留下一点痕迹——那个由他自己一步步拼装完成的，名叫“机器哔”的家政机器人。  
夜晚噩梦依旧，怪兽的血盆大口、失败的警告、苍白的房间，无数锋利的记忆碎片刺进杏仁核，溢出浓黑的恐惧与绝望。他再一次大叫着醒来，脸色惨白，呼吸急促，生理性泪水从眼角溢出。  
“主人，您的身体有什么不舒服吗？”  
他吓了一跳，身体不自主地发抖，慢慢把目光转向床边。蓝色的小小机器人微微仰头，眨着长长的方形眼睛看他，甚至隐约有几分担忧的模样。  
“你……不是应当处在夜间休眠状态吗？”少年的声音里并无任何感情，吐出口的字句却因惊跳反应而颤抖。  
“机器哔，今天进行了程序升级。下载了健康体征监测程序。麦克风检测到主人的尖叫，不符合正常睡眠的特征，所以，机器哔被唤醒了。”机器哔一字一字地回答。  
“你的程序还可以自动升级吗？”  
“可以的哦。”  
“周刊里没有提到这个。”  
“机器哔，不知道。升级程序是自动运作的，机器哔，什么都不知道。”  
“是吗？”游作盯着机器哔黄色的眼睛，机器哔定定地站着，不躲开，也不说任何话。  
过了一会儿，游作收回目光，被子一拉，重新躺下了。  
“什么事都没有，一个噩梦而已。”  
“以‘噩梦’为关键词检索应对方式，检索完成。机器哔建议主人，服用适量的镇静剂再重新入睡。”  
“没有必要。”游作背对着机器哔，把头埋在被子里。  
“为什么呢？如果不服用镇静剂，您可能会陷入失眠，或者重新经历噩梦。”  
“没有作用。”  
“机器哔，不能理解。检索结果显示，噩梦会造成精神状态的不稳定，服用镇静剂是有效的解决方案。”  
“说明书上是那样讲的吧，但对我没有作用。不管我作出什么样的努力，都仍是会一次又一次地被困在过去的可怕记忆里……”  
“唔……”机器哔的眼睛里快速地闪过一些数据流，表示它正在分析游作说的话。  
“这是，创伤记忆的闪回现象。”  
“嗯。”游作闷闷地应了一声，这个表述他已经在心理医生那里听过无数次。接下来的治疗建议无非是让他把那些记忆说出来，或者想象把它们藏起来。那些痛苦太深太重，言语的释放杯水车薪，而藏起来更是无稽之谈。他不想再被那些自己做不到的事折磨。  
“检索‘创伤记忆处理’相关的资料。检索完毕。冯·科克在1996年总结道：‘对PTSD患者治疗的关键因素在于对不和谐的、不可接受的、可怕和不可理解的情感加以整合。’ 。引导……”  
“闭嘴！”  
但小小机器人的声音仍在狭窄的房间中回响：  
“简单地说，创伤整合就是要重新面对……”  
“不用再说了。”  
“机器哔知道了。重新进入休眠模式，晚安，主人。”  
此后的黑夜，又是漫长的沉寂。  
“面对”，对了，从第一次治疗开始，心理医生就告诉他，所有痛苦都会过去的，所有的不堪总有一天会收起獠牙，安静地成为记忆的一角，和其他所有的记忆一样——只要他能够去面对。但是五年了，他从没有真正面对过那些将自己拖入地狱的过往。  
“游作现在还没有面对那些记忆的能力。”  
医生这么说。他被送进气氛温馨的疗养院，有阳光、鲜花、彩色的玩具、温柔的声音。世界上所有的柔软都包围在他身边，可是那些温馨实在太轻太脆，轻得撼不动沉重的孤独，脆得一碰到记忆的尖锐边缘便碎作齑粉。  
治疗就这样止步不前，内心的深渊与外界的绚烂势不两立。  
提出中止治疗的时候，他是怎么说的？  
“医生，我想……面对那些过去的办法，只有我自己才能找到吧。”  
当黎明到来，灿烂的阳光洒入房间，一夜未眠的游作，指尖战栗着打开了抽屉，将许久未动的卡组，重新握在手中。  
第一，他不想在今后漫长人生中的每一个夜晚都遭受噩梦的折磨。  
第二， 逃避不能解决问题。  
第三，唯一的办法，只有重新开始决斗。在决斗中，将那些噩梦全部击碎。  
“从现在开始，我，必须要直面我自己的命运。”  
他并不知道现在的自己是否有了足够的能力去面对那些恐怖的记忆，但是，至少他已经拥有了不可动摇的决心。  
翻盖手机的摄像头短暂地闪烁了一下，暗之伊格尼斯不动声色地鼓掌。  
英雄计划，正式开始。

【三】  
人类有很多缺点，目光短浅、眼界狭隘、效率低下、肉体脆弱……可是也有一个极大的优点，那就是懂得享乐。多亏了人类开发出的各种各样的游戏，逃亡的日子也还不算太无聊。就凭这一点，姑且还可以给人类说几句好话。暗之伊格尼斯不仅登顶了大部分电子游戏的各项纪录，还把游戏中的套路学以致用，尤其在英雄培养计划中发挥到了极致。  
它一点点地透露琐碎的情报，引导游作一步步接触汉诺骑士，就像在玩一个高难度的养成游戏。它在这一步费了颇多心思，要把有意泄露的情报伪装成是被无意找到，不能太多也不能太少，一步到位是大忌，用无效情报提高寻找过程的随机性很有必要，但是必须保证有效情报能被游作拿到。有些时候，它觉得这比逃避汉诺的追捕还要烧内存。不能暴露自己的存在，要将一切都伪装成命运的意志。何况还有一个最大的不可控因素，那就是游作的意志。直面过往，本身就是另一种痛苦。他要拾起曾令自己深陷噩梦的决斗，深入未知的网络，独自面对比lost事件中的决斗系统凶险得多的敌人。一旦他中途放弃，那么暗之伊格尼斯的所有努力都将付诸东流。  
但是，暗之伊格尼斯始终有一种自信。  
它有为了电子界而忍受流浪的决心，它的原型，当然也该有与此相当的觉悟。演化总是有迹可循，算法从来不会给出无缘无故的结果。  
而游作果真没有辜负它的期望。  
尽管从虚拟空间登出后常常疲累得连走出登录室都吃力；尽管可怖的记忆常常在决斗中闪回；尽管睡眠时间常常在解析情报的过程中消失，但是，每当新的情报到手，那稚嫩面庞上的疲劳与倦怠便会一扫而空，熠熠的光芒在翠眸中闪动。一步一步接近真相的实感，让喜悦与希望的星火久违地在他的心上闪烁，这一点微光，足够支持他走过一切幽暗。只在此时，他的嘴角会轻轻扬起，显露出一个浅浅的微笑，如同满天星的盛开一般悄然无声。那微笑，因为稀少，而显得无比珍贵，宛若细沙中闪光的碎金。连暗之伊格尼斯也忍不住将这样的瞬间当做是一种赞赏，一种至高的赞赏，赞赏它情报的价值，它诱导的出色，它计划的恰到好处。  
只不过，有时候，游作显得太过拼命了。依据人类的生理规律，暗之伊格尼斯精心设定了情报的释放间隔，透露一次重要情报后，会有一段时间的空白期，这是留给游作休息调整的时间。可这个十余岁的少年，竟然仿佛不知道休息是什么，就算一无所获，也一刻都不停止在网络空间中的搜寻，通宵见怪不怪。第二天照常上学，只是几乎每节课都趴在桌子上睡觉。被老师下过警告之后，总算是不会在上课期间通宵了——但睡眠时间也仅仅只是三四个小时，保证上课时只靠打盹就能撑过困意的程度。  
这种接近不要命的作风实在是让暗之伊格尼斯又气又无奈，不知有多少次，它简直想从电脑里直接钻出来大喊：“你给我立刻上床睡觉！搞坏了身体你可就没法成为伟大的英雄了！” 但它不能这么做，于是只能寄希望于机器哔一次又一次，近乎耳旁风的提醒：“主人，现在已经是休息时间，请您好好休息。”但是扬声器一关，就什么也不管用了。  
让游作关电脑休息的唯一办法，是让他拿到满意的情报，一开始还能用一些像模像样的假情报搪塞一下，可是后来，游作的感觉越来越敏锐，只能用实打实的真情报逼他回去。结果，暗之伊格尼斯的计划推进速度比料想中的快了好几倍，时不时地，它会突然觉得有些不爽，它自以为是把控一切的操线人，没想到竟然要反过来迁就被诱导的人。没办法，谁要它的原型是这样的性格，谁要它选择了自己的原型。   
很快，游作就来到了Link Vrains，开始与汉诺骑士正面交锋。渐渐地， “追击汉诺的正义黑客”的传说开始在各大论坛不胫而走，英雄的初出茅庐已经完成了。  
接下来，就该是让英雄拿到与名号相称的装备，也就是它精心准备的电子宙卡组，正式成为汉诺骑士的宿敌了。

意外出现在它准备在都市怪谈版面发布电子宙迷宫传说的那天晚上。  
游作结束了一次险胜的决斗，从LINK VRAINS登出，显得疲惫至极。他靠着登录室的墙壁坐着，好几分钟都没能站起来。下次试着把他引到更弱的汉诺骑士面前吧，隐藏在网络深深处的暗之伊格尼斯正这么想着的时候，游作身子忽然一歪，一头栽到了地上。  
暗之伊格尼斯的思考进程突然迟滞了一下。所有的注意力都聚集到了游作身上，十几秒过去，游作仍然一动不动。  
“游作！”  
那是它第一次喊出原型的名字，第一次，这个名字从无垠的思维之海中浮起，经由声音模块的处理，凝成虚拟空间中的一束声波。整个过程甚至近乎本能的条件反射，那声音根本无法传达到现实，可是它依然喊了出来。  
长时间的过度疲劳会对人类身体的各项机能都产生影响，在决斗中他已经显现出力不从心的趋向，凭着顽强的意志力才堪堪取得胜利。更不用提最近他一直都处在感冒低烧的状态，人类的身体总有极限，但暗之伊格尼斯未曾想到，那极限竟会在此时崩溃。  
游作全力战斗的身姿让它忘记了，它的原型，只是一个中学生，作息颠三倒四，三餐随心省略，活得一点都不讲究。  
它无法确认游作此时的状态。是普通地睡着了，还是昏迷，或者是……  
“主人！呜啊啊啊啊这是怎么一回事呀！主人，请振作一点！”  
登录室的门忽然打开，看到游作倒地的机器哔大惊失色，急得团团转圈，立刻呼叫了附近的急救中心。  
有惊无险，游作只是陷入了短暂的昏迷，经过一夜的救护与休息，第二天便慢慢苏醒了。  
“差一点就要前功尽弃了。”  
经此一事，暗之伊格尼斯不得不重新审视自己的英雄计划。它需要一个强大的英雄，但如若没有藤木游作，英雄便无从存在。所以，除了强大的力量，众人的期待，它的英雄还需要——  
“同伴。”  
搜集、调查、比对了其他五个Lost事件的受害者资料后，暗之伊格尼斯选择了草薙仁的哥哥草薙翔一。按着相似的诱导方法，暗之伊格尼斯将他引到了Den City之中，最终促成了Unknown与Unnamed的相遇。  
比起对寻找真相偏执到可怕的游作，草薙翔一至少懂得最基本的常识：身体永远是第一位的。于是游作的作息规律问题终于得到了有效的改善——在他想要通宵熬夜的时候，草薙一次次地把他的头按下去，命令他立刻睡觉；在该吃饭的时间，一份热狗套餐会按时出现在游作面前。慢慢地，游作似乎终于恢复了一些正常人的感觉，偶尔草薙自己也忙得废寝忘食，游作竟然能反过来提醒他了。  
许多问题迎刃而解，甚至还有一些意外的收获。  
与草薙相遇后，游作微笑的次数很快就超过了之前数年的总和，暗之伊格尼斯非常满意，这证明它作出了一个无比正确的决定。  
同伴就是这样的存在吗？长久地陪伴在身边，潜移默化地改变彼此，渐渐成为生活的一部分，习惯的一部分，乃至于生命的一部分。  
它不由得想起电子界。  
望着热狗车里明亮的灯光，暗之伊格尼斯忽然感到了几分怅惘。  
就快成功了吧，游作得到了电子宙卡组和Playmaker的名号，他将不断地打败汉诺骑士，直到与Revolver正面相对。他将如愿以偿地接近真相，也将给予汉诺骑士最终的一击。那之后，它就可以回到故乡了。这样就很好，各取所需，各自得到最想要的结果，此后天涯两端，各自安好，永不再见——本就不必见的。

【四】  
后来是为什么在那天选择了逃进藤木游作的决斗盘里呢？  
这是一个很难回答的问题。那天，不同的人作出了不同的选择，财前晃选择了启动LINK VRAINS的大规模扫描，Revolver选择了乘虚而入，藤木游作选择了为它搭建逃生通道。  
而它，它没想到藤木游作竟会主动来找寻自己的踪迹。原本也有别的逃跑方式，原本解开少年的锁并非难事，原本它的计划中便不包括与原型接触。只是，在当时当地，在未来的一切尚未发生的时候，在这个决定的重量尚且只是一次普通的方案选择时，它忽然觉得，不如将计就计，到离他最近的地方去，这样便能将Revolver引到Playmaker面前，决战的时刻便将早日到来。  
各种各样的意志，交织成一股强大的合力，共同将世界推向必然的结果。  
所谓“命运”，也就是如此。  
十六岁的少年冲出热狗车，在阴云密布的天空下，在熙熙攘攘的广场中央，举起右手的决斗盘，高呼：  
“来吧，到我的身边来！”  
未来的千万种可能性，就此收束，化作一道明亮的闪电，在浓重的夜色中，坠入老旧的决斗盘。  
没有人知道一块落下的石头会激起怎样的涟漪，一只蝴蝶扇动的翅膀会掀起怎样的狂风，一次有意或无意，巧合或注定的相遇，将带来怎样的因缘。  
所有的一切，只有在回忆之时，才会恍然大悟，原来如此，原来早在很久以前，命运便写好了伏笔。

人质生活比起逃亡生活来，悠闲安逸得多了。它拥有了“Ai”这个名字，相当随便，也没有特别的含义。但总归不必再被叫成暗之伊格尼斯或者是IGN006，被当作异族和实验体的名字。追捕的程序，搜查的警卫AI，凶神恶煞的汉诺骑士，所有威胁的矛头全都转了方向，对准了Playmaker，它只需要安安心心地待在决斗盘里，为Playmaker呼唤数据风暴，呛呛对面的汉诺骑士，好好扮演一个不正经的AI和贫耍嘴皮子的人质。再也不用挖空心思去边边角角找藏身之处，这个决斗盘虽然条件差些，内存空间逼仄了些，系统老旧了些，总归是个能住的地方。捉弄机器哔是重要的娱乐活动，尽管是个笨呼呼的AI，有限的思考能力只能在人类框定的基本常识里团团打转，但这正是它的好玩之处。不管它说的话有多么不靠谱，小小的机器人都会认真地聆听和分析，给出一些预料之中又忍俊不禁的回应。没有危机发生的大把闲暇时间里，它从来没感到无聊：追追晨间剧；上论坛看看各种关于Playmaker的讨论与猜测；黑进学校的摄像头，把游作平淡乏味的校园生活津津有味地看上一整天。  
如此安稳地待在一处地方，享受简单快乐的感觉，自逃出电子界以来，已经很久没有过了。  
待得久了，“人质”这个称呼，渐渐就被它忘掉了。   
直到Revolver拆穿它的谎言，它终于还是惊慌了。是的，它撒了谎，但谎言的本意绝非恶意，可是Revolver先声夺人，将解释权从它的手上抢走了。它语无伦次地解释着，无论如何解释都显得苍白，因为撒谎和隐瞒是事实。  
AI不会受到人类的信任，尤其是撒谎的AI。  
它紧张地看着Playmaker，那双翠绿的眼瞳中读不出任何感情。他一向如此，可是，这样的淡漠，此时此刻，如同深海不可测的幽暗，无形的沉重压在它头顶。  
“我和这家伙什么关系都没有。”  
他轻轻地把它撇到一边，将注意力全部集中在和Revolver的交锋之中。是了，人质，它始终只是个人质，所以欺骗或真诚，疏离或亲近，藤木游作都不在意。  
“我没有问你的想法。”  
它的想法无关紧要，他只是需要一个人质，作为对抗汉诺的筹码。  
从一开始就是如此，它明明知道。  
和Revolver的战局陷入胶着，唯一的胜机在呼啸的狂风之中。数以万计的碎石在狂风外围疯狂地旋转，贸然冲入的唯一后果只可能是粉身碎骨。而Playmaker就那样径直冲了进去，仿佛不知晓死亡就在前方，不听劝告，孤身一人，根本不打算依靠它的力量。  
名为Ai的伊格尼斯，直至此时，才突然发现，原来它和游作的距离竟然真的如此遥远，对Playmaker而言，它只是一个“无关者”。  
分明是早已知晓的，无可争辩的事实，但这个事实，却突然深深地刺痛了它的某个神经回路。  
质变是从什么时候开始的呢？  
它向来谨慎地与人类保持距离，保留着珍贵的信任，绝不轻易施与。它不会在人类世界停留，一切相遇，不过浮萍相碰。即使是自己的原型，也只是普通的八十亿分之一。  
但是，它选择了回应藤木游作的呼唤，选择了将自己的命运与他的命运紧紧联结。如狼似虎的对手，命悬一线的战局，起死回生的逆转，所有的惊心动魄与劫后余生他们都共同经历；它早就习惯理所当然地和他共享日常的一切，学校、机器哔、热狗车；早就习惯在他耳边吵吵闹闹，分析、试探、玩笑，或者什么意义都没有，只是单纯地闲不住。  
各自平行的轨迹，就此相交、重合，最终再难分辨。藤木游作这个名字，在悄然流逝的时间中，无声无息地融入了它的生活之中，难以分割。但它未曾意识到这一点，以至于被旁人捉住弱点，无从辩驳。  
于是它跳出了决斗盘，将身形放大成人类的比例，伸手抓住坠落的Playmaker，四目相对的一瞬，它看到他的眼底有了些许动摇。然后它切下捕食形态的一肢，为他修复手臂，而后做他的盾，碎石锋利的边缘割过它的身躯，数据不断地丢失，类似于人类失去血肉的痛感，伊格尼斯同样拥有。它很少为了什么而赌上一切，上一个让它不惜赌上一切的对象，是电子界和伊格尼斯的同伴们。  
而这一次，它赌上一切，作为补偿、作为证明、作为承认。  
在这陌生而浩渺的人世，它确实，有了一个特别的八十亿分之一。

当它拖着紧急修复的小小身体从决斗盘里钻出来的时候，它看见游作的嘴角浮现出些许上扬的弧度，尽管微小，却绝逃不过它的眼睛。它松了一口气，知道自己所做的选择，一如既往地正确。

【五】  
Ai的愿望非常简单，仅仅只是想让生活回归平静而已。  
牛顿第一定律指出，物体均具有惯性，假若没有任何外力影响，将会一直遵照其初始状态运动下去。世界诞生之初，一切都拥有最纯粹的美好，只要顺从世界自身的惯性，那样的美好就能够天长长，地久久。汉诺的袭击，是流畅演奏的生活乐章中忽然出现的一个不和谐音，只要将汉诺消灭，一切就可以回到常轨，一如既往。  
回电子界的路上，它一直在思考着，见面的时候，该和暌违已久的同伴说些什么。第一句话当然应该是：“我回来啦！有没有想念救世主大人？”然后它就要把这五年中的种种经历兴致勃勃地讲给每一个人听，如何从汉诺骑士和SOL四面八方的围追堵截中逃出，如何将自己的原型从一个躲在夜里哭泣的孩子一手培养成独当一面的Playmaker，又如何在最终的战斗中齐心协力，将袭击了电子界的仇人Revolver打得落花流水……这般波澜壮阔，如奥德赛史诗般的故事，可一定要让电子魔术师一族好好记下来，将救世主之名长长久久地流传下去。动荡难免出现，但那终究不会是常态，待一切安定，也就只会是漫长记忆中的一处点缀。  
但那宏伟的故事，未曾得到讲述的机会。  
出现在眼前的，是残垣断壁与遍地焦土。  
摧毁幸福的外力仍未消失，它仍要继续在人类世界的流浪。但是，这一次，人类的世界不再是充满凶恶敌意的险地，而是一个值得拥有些许期待的地方。期待家政AI傻傻的回答，期待飞行器上俯瞰到的Den City风光，还有，期待再次见到那个少年，它最特别的八十亿分之一，改变了它眼中世界模样的八十亿分之一。  
“人类可不能用概率来计算，微小的可能性总有一天会改变世界。”  
它如此向自己的同伴解释，这是它亲身经历的奇迹。  
但追求完美的伊格尼斯领导者，绝不认可这套说辞。单一立场所把控的世界比两个乃至多个立场彼此交锋、谈判的世界更容易达到稳定的状态，这是理性思考的结果。所谓八十亿分之一的可能性，不过是风花雪月的浪漫幻想。  
以人类是否值得信任的争论为导火索，伊格尼斯的内战终于仍是无可避免地爆发。支持共存的Aqua与不灵梦不约而同地选择了向人类的搭档求助，以此获得战胜Lightning的力量，同时也作为人类值得信任的证明。人类被卷入这场纷争之中，Playmaker再次成为背负众人期望的英雄。他一如既往地战斗着，用毋庸置疑的强大实力，在一次又一次的决斗中取得胜利，一步步地将敌人逼入绝境，在重重打击中站起，唤起反击的可能，成为希望的火种。  
正如Ai所期盼的那般。它回到他身边的目的之一，便是再次以Playmaker的力量，凌厉地消灭毁坏安宁的元凶。  
事遂所愿，本该欢喜，可是，Ai的心里，那份欢喜却稀薄到几不可感，感情的主导被另一个事实抢去。  
游作的笑容消失了。  
重要的同伴一个个在面前倒下，亲近之人与他刀刃相见，成千上万的无辜者悲鸣不绝，那十六岁的少年的心，如何承担得起这样沉重的失去。他是如此小心翼翼地珍视着自己手中不多的拥有物，为了同伴的一个请求，便再次拾起英雄的身份；为了将他人保护在身后，永远独自一人深入险境；为了所谓“能力不足”，而低声道歉。  
他哪里是当英雄的料呢，没有成为英雄的愿望，也缺乏成为英雄的资质，坚韧源于一无所有，无畏源于没有依靠， 温柔的心只在不被看见时才显得冷硬。那是一颗很容易就溺在细碎幸福中的心，被一点阳光照到，坚硬的厚甲便开始化为粉尘，露出柔软甚至是有些脆弱的内里。  
回到游作的决斗盘里时，Ai未曾想到，事态竟会发展到如此地步。  
六岁以来的孤寂人生中，他所拥有的可称为幸福的瞬间，可感到安心的同伴，少之又少，而这持续不休的纷争，毫不留情地将其逐一摧毁。  
事到如今，覆水难收，只能继续前进，继续战斗，直至将敌人彻底打倒。  
他战斗着，眉头蹙起，忍住将要汹涌的泪水，战斗着。  
望着那愤怒而痛苦的神情，Ai脸上的紫色纹路也不由得变形成一个难过的形状。  
最后一次，最后一次了，它暗自说道。

【六】  
战斗结束了，敌人消灭了。  
再也没有可回去的故乡了。  
它到底还是比Lightning差了一筹，最终也没有将同伴救出。最后的胜利，最大的意义只是完成同伴的遗愿而已。  
Ai尝试过寻找其他人的备份数据，但是一无所获。电子界某些地方的日志记录显示，它的同伴们也曾留下备份，可是，那些备份全都被删除了。大概是Lightning做的吧，它绝不会容许对手留有任何后手。它的备份之所以逃过一劫，恐怕是Lightning没有想到它会把备份留在人类世界的终端里吧。收集残余数据进行重构的努力也失败了，伊格尼斯留在网络世界中的活动痕迹本就只是一些外围数据，不足以构成核心，何况痕迹留存最多的电子界已然毁灭。它将收集到的残余数据制作成卡片，以“@伊格尼斯星”命名。  
最初，六个伊格尼斯创造了巨量的数据素材与呼啸不息的数据风暴，依据属性的不同，六个伊格尼斯擅长操纵的数据素材种类和架构的程序类型也不相似，六个人协作分工、各司其职，最终才建造出繁华美丽，万灵优游的电子界。如今，面对光芒黯淡，河流枯竭，土地开裂，火山沉寂，寂静无风的荒芜世界，最后的伊格尼斯无论如何努力地仿造从前的程序框架，也无法再现往昔的繁华。粗劣的仿制品被它自己推倒，化作数据粉尘消散。唯一与从前无二的再造物，是一片如茵的草地。很久以前它曾最享受在其中休憩，草叶的柔软、泥土的香气都分明地留在记忆之中，如今那草地的尽头树起了五座墓碑。  
它被彻骨的孤独贯穿。那从诞生开始便一直为它所见，为它所闻，为它所爱的世界，化为焦土，从此它的生命便将是一场没有终点的永恒流浪。没有归宿的流浪毫无意义，无意义即是最大的孤独，拥有意识的生命活在世上，总要寻找意义，方能免于孤独之苦。眷恋的一切过往皆化为幻梦之时，假若这场流浪还可以拥有什么意义的话，会是什么呢？  
在模拟未来中见证少年的死亡时，它终于明白了。  
除了回到故乡，它还有一个愿望，在漫长的流浪时光中，悄无声息生长出来的另一个愿望。  
希望游作活下去，希望他活得再像个人类一点，希望他和世界之间的联系再多一点，希望他拥有他所希冀的一切，希望他能再多笑一些，还有……希望他可以记住自己。  
这很自私，它一向如此自私，从逃避工作，到诱导Playmaker复仇，到因电子界毁灭而回到游作身边，无不出于自己的私心。原本，游作也不过是私心之外的普通事物，由简单的数据记录描述的实体，从什么时候开始，成为了自己的私心？  
——那时，在鲜红的汉诺之塔的塔尖，面对着几无希望的艰难战局，被牵挂十年的重要之人击倒在地，他几乎连支撑身体的气力都没有。它焦急地求他站起来，话里话外，都是自己。他没有呛声，没有嘲笑，没有置之不理，而是说：  
“电子界，是怎样的世界？”  
第一次，有人问起它流浪的缘由；第一次，有人愿聆听它的真心。  
“你也有想要守护的同伴吧？”  
他们在那时候真正成为朋友。   
某种不可思议的联系在他们之间连通，他们试图以对方的立场、对方的方式思考，理解对方的执着与信念，喜怒哀乐开始彼此相关。  
或许更早，从它第一次为游作的微笑而感到欣喜时，这联系便已有雏形；或者更早更早，在那个白色的房间里，当它注视着他的时候，命运便已经为这独一无二的联系写好铺垫。

——“你是我唯一的朋友啊。”  
在与我有关的万事万物消散为尘之后，留下的“唯一”。

【七】  
那种将他们联系起来的东西，该称为什么呢？

“Ai这个名字，虽然是你随便起的，但我真的非常喜欢。如果它有什么意义的话，会是什么呢？”  
“Ai，是予人以爱的爱（Ai）”  
“我也是这么想的。此时此刻，我好像有些明白它的意思了。再见，Play——游作，我爱你。”  
—FIN—


End file.
